As prior art, rope-chaining apparatus have been known in which the end of a rope is bound in a ring with which a shackle is engaged, which also includes a headed or angular headed bolt.
These chaining apparatus, however, were easy to be broken at the bound part of the ring. Furthermore, the rope easily moved thereby engaging the shackle or bolt head, which caused the rope to loosen. In addition, it often took too long time a bind the rope.